Senior Warrior News
March 2017 Hello and welcome to Senior Warrior News! Here, we report on new senior warriors and BlogClanners currently running for senior warrior! BlogClanners currently running - * Breeze That Glides Through Summer * Jetclaw * Rosefur * Whorlpelt * Lionpaw * Goldenpaw * Willowpaw * Emberdawn * Russetfeather Senior warriors are long-time members of BlogClan that are considered to be good examples for new members and assets to the community. Here are some things to think about while you are vouching to help you to give detailed reasoning! * Do they write fanfiction? * Do they create fanart? * Do they contribute to the Wiki? ** What do they do there? * Are they active on the Blog? ** What pages do they comment on the most? Let's wish them luck and hope they get enough vouches! Make sure to vouch if you think they deserve it! February 2017 Hello and welcome to Senior Warrior News! Here, we report on new senior warriors and BlogClanners currently running for senior warrior! BlogClanners currently Running - * Breeze That Glides Through Summer * Jetclaw * Rosefur * Whorlpelt * Lionpaw * Willowpaw * Goldenpaw Senior warriors are long-time members of BlogClan that are considered to be good examples for new members and assets to the community. Here are some things to think about while you are vouching to help you to give detailed reasoning! * Do they write fanfiction? * Do they create fanart? * Do they contribute to the Wiki? ** What do they do there? * Are they active on the Blog? ** What pages do they comment on the most? Let's wish them luck and hope they get enough vouches! Make sure to vouch if you think they deserve it! There were three new senior warriors this month! Congratulations to... Juniperpool! Wavesplash! Birchfoot! January 2017 Hello and welcome to the Senior Warrior News! Here, we report on new senior warriors and BlogClanners currently running for senior warrior! BlogClanners Currently Running - *Wavepaw *Rosefur *Breeze that Glides Through Summer *Jetclaw *Juniperpool *Whorlpelt Senior warriors are long-time members of BlogClan that are considered to be good examples for new members and assets to the community. Here are some things to think about while you are vouching to help you to give detailed reasoning! * Do they write fanfiction? * Do they create fanart? * Do they contribute to the Wiki? ** What do they do there? * Are they active on the Blog? ** What pages do they comment on the most? Let's wish them luck and hope they get enough vouches! Make sure to vouch if you think they deserve it! Now to put the spotlight on our newest senior warriors: A little birdy screamed in our all-knowing reporting ears that ICEFLOWER and SUNDANCE became senior warriors this month! Be sure to congratulate them, because they totally deserved this honor! Icy and Sunny are all over the place! It would be hard to imagine BlogClan or the Wikia without the two of them! They're always cheering everyone up and all around making BlogClan a brighter place. The two are best known for when Sunny pops in the Tavern with her fun trivia, and Icy gives advice on the Hug page. They also have hosted several events and contests, both together and individually. ...And that's only a fraction of all that they do! Category:Articles